


The Meeting

by yaiga



Series: Oh...my Lizzington! [5]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, ssls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: -I like the way you say “vaccine”- he whispered on her left ear- It’s kind of sexy-





	The Meeting

Reddington blindly bumps the door open with his left shoulder, his arms really busy holding certain demanding brunette who has her legs tightly around him, her lips attached to his, her tongue mapping the insides of his mouth making his legs wobble…at least that is the only thing she makes soft, everything else turning prominently hard under her ministrations.

They had been arguing about the latest case: Elizabeth claiming him about his sources, Reddington doing whatever he wants, and they had ended like this (like they usually ended lately, after finally admitting their feelings for each other, and keeping this _not so secret_ but discrete affair anyway). Bad thing was they weren’t at her place, not even in one of his fancy suites in a hotel. They were at this warehouse that had seen better times, broken glasses all over the floor, rusted windows, but was the place where they would meet with his contact.

The thing was, the contact never came, and that was the incentive for one of the most heated arguments they had had in a while.

_And one thing took to another…_

Raymond pushed her against a cold lean surface, opening his eyes enough to realize the room they had entered was an indeed, an old rusted humid bathroom with a single booth, and _thanks God_ , it looked like it hadn’t been used in a long time.

-I’ll…have to take…a toxoid vaccine after this- Elizabeth gasped, gazing around her, head tilted to the right, her eyes closing involuntarily in pleasure as his mouth kept lapping at her carotid point, a few bites here and there making her curse in an old-fashioned way.

-I like the way you say “vaccine”- he whispered on her left ear, licking her ear lobe and pulling it between his teeth- It’s kind of sexy- he growled, his face now lost on her chest, fighting against the buttons of her purple blouse, that luckily receded with his clumsy attempts.

Raymond Reddington, former Casanova, the one and only, accomplished lover… clumsy? Just let it to this woman, who he was sure by now would be the death of him. But he’d happily succumb under her charms.

 

Elizabeth moaned loudly once he sucked her right breast, his naughty tongue circling around the erected nipple as he kneaded the other breast with the tips of his free hand. She abruptly squeezed the back of his neck to get his attention. He gazed up at her, not bothering to release her swollen mounds, and she smirked at him, her lips parting suggestive.

- _Vaccine_ -

He groaned roughly against her skin, and she could feel the sound echoing inside of her, and down.

He fumbled with her pants, while he landed hot kisses on her belly- I’m going… to buy you skirts…a lot of them- he panted, finally maneuvering her pants open, a pull as signal for her to lift her hips, and down.

- _Oh_ \- he said once he spotted the soft piece of white lace covering her most delicious parts- It’s a shame to spoil such a nice piece of fabric…-

-DO IT! - she urged him comically.

He kneeled in front of her, not wasting a second to get lost between her legs, his skilled tongue lapping and licking at all the right spots, his fingers marking the soft pale skin of her under thighs as he held her in place, the whimpering and quivers of her hips, menacing to jump off the counter.

_She was such a mess over the top._

He unbuckled his trousers almost light-speed, making her chuckle when a piece of fabric from his perfectly neat shirt got stuck in the zip, once he tried to slip it down too fast.  

Finally maneuvering his pants down (boxers included), he took the weeping pink crown of his cock and brushed it against her juices, fascinated in the way her hips moved forward as if needed of the friction as much as he was. He looked at her, glassy eyes gazed at him, and down, mesmerized looking at the place when they both joined.

He thrusted inside of her and stilled, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls enveloping him, the ways her hands took a hold of his clothed shoulders and squeezed, urging him to keep going, her beautifully shaped legs encircling his waist once more and pulled him in, and he didn’t need to be told twice.

He pushed himself inside her one, two, three, so many times, supporting himself with a hand on the dusty crackled wall, his other hand busy playing with her pleasure bud, the room filling with moans, the smell of clean sweat and sex.

Her second orgasm took him by surprised, her body leaning forward, her mouth closing over his chin suddenly, teeth biting quiet strongly the soft clean shaven area and he growled noisily, gripping the edge of the counter, not quite sure if because of the pain or because of picturing the mark she was going to leave on it.

-Sweetheart, you’re going to kill me- he murmurs once she leans back, her arms around his neck now, smiling mischievously, as she lifts herself up slightly to meet his every move, and he is so _badly_ close.

He doesn’t know what brings him to the edge: the thin sheen of sweat covering her flushed skin making it glow, or the way she twists her hips in a certain angle brushing the overly sensitive underside of his cock, or the way she smiles, the corner of her mouth turning upward in a very overly paid smug way. She _knows_ she has him now, the bright confidence in her eyes shows him that. But what she probably ignores is that he’s always been hers, and he has never been so happy to belong someone before.

He spills into her, his forehead falling heavily over her right shoulder, his body feeling like jelly, welcome by two warm arms that cradle him dearly, soft lips placing light kisses on his cropped hair as he lets his elaborated breathing to recede.

Once he feels calmer, Elizabeth places both hands in every side of his face, pushing him back a little, just enough to make him look at her in the eye.

-It was _great_ and all, but I’m still mad at you, you know? – she says with a playful frown on her face.

-You do uh? - he smirks, lidded eyes- Do not worry; I think we could work with it-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uff...it's been a long time since I wrote one of these.


End file.
